


lesbianage (get it?Espionage??)

by banrionsi



Series: Natasha Romanov oneshots [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banrionsi/pseuds/banrionsi
Summary: I think I'm so funny
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Natasha Romanov oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719475
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	lesbianage (get it?Espionage??)

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm so funny

Y/N slunk through the hallways, footsteps inaudible and quick. She stopped at a corner and peeked around the edge. The coast was clear, the security guards watching over the tech nowhere insight. A smirk grew on her face and she straightened her back , preparing to speedily scurry over to the weapon.  
It was one-of-a-kind, in it's own league, laser gun. A literal laser gun. It looked awesome, Y/N had to admit. All bright LED, with neon blue accents, streamlined and looking like something straight out of the future. She couldn't wait to get her hands on it.  
Y/N double-checked the monitor on her wrist, and was glad to see that all the alarms and motion detectors were still offline from her hacking work earlier. She took a deep breath and began walking towards the gun, when a flash of red caught her eye. Her head swivelled to the left and she cursed.  
"Natasha, what are you doing here?"  
Natasha grinned from her place leaning against the wall. "Same as you, I'm here for the laser gun". Y/N narrowed her eyes and scowled. "Well babe, no offense but fuck off, I've been planning this for ages. That laser gun is mine, and I swear to god-" Y/N was quickly cut off as the sound of approaching footsteps hit her.  
Natasha motioned towards a door to the left and they ran for it, throwing it open, and huddling in close. It was cramped, the door opening into a tiny supply closet but they were thankful for the hiding place.  
They held their breath and waited for the guards to leave but it seemed they had all assembled. Natasha raised her eyebrow at Y/N in question as they heard the sound of bottles clinking. Y/N suppressed a groan as the guards started conversing raucously, with loud laughter ringing out. The women realised they were in no danger of being caught as the guards relaxed and started playing drinking games. They just had to wait it out.  
Now that the danger had passed, Y/N found herself focused on other things, such as the way Natasha was pressed up tight against her due to the lack of space. She could feel Nat's warm breath tickling her neck. A hot blush spread across her cheeks.  
"You okay?" Natasha murmured, her emerald eyes glancing up at Y/N through her lashes. Y/N nodded and smiled softly. "Yeah I'm good". Natasha returned her smile and Y/N felt her pulse jump.  
"Why were you coming to steal the gun anyway?" Y/N queried. Nat brushed her hand against Y/Ns waist "I was gonna give it to you as part of my anniversary present to you". Y/N buried her face in Nats neck and struggled to withhold her giggles. Her shoulders shook as she wrapped her arms around Natasha.  
"What, what's so funny bout that?" Nat questioned, and Y/N lifted her head when she heard the hurt in her voice. She kissed Nat's cheek and shook her head "Nothing, it's just that's why I'm here too. I was gonna give it to you". Nat chuckled "Oh".  
Y/N inclined her head "Hey, what was the other part of my present?"  
Natasha smirked and leaned in so her lips were brushing the shell of Y/N's ear. "Lingerie. Black and red, from Victoria's Secret". Y/N tightened her grip around Natasha and took a shaky breath. "Fuck". She took Nat's jaw in her hand and quickly crushed her lips against Natasha's.  
Natasha responded fast, tongue sweeping across Y/Ns lower lip and drawing a moan. Y/N opened her mouth slightly and Natasha took the opportunity to slide her tongue inside her mouth and glide the slick muscle against Y/N's tongue. Y/Ns hands drifted downwards and she relished the soft noise Natasha made.  
She broke the kiss and instead made her way down Nats neck, licking and sucking bruises into the fair skin. Natasha twined her fingers in Y/Ns hair, and pulled lightly making Y/N keen. Soon, Y/N dropped to her knees and hooked a finger into the waistband of Natashas leggings. She winked at her before focusing on the task at hand.  
Around an hour later, the guards finally succumbed to unconsciousness, drowsy from the alcohol consumption. Y/N and Natasha crept past them, and made their way home, of course not before snatching the laser gun. They made a mutual decision to celebrate their anniversary early, and needless to say, the lingerie was put to good use.


End file.
